The Void In My Soul
by RurouniVash
Summary: Over two and a half years ago, Pikachu's mother passed away, leaving her father with a mess, and her and her brother awash in anger. Little did Pikachu know that her mother's death left her with more than just unfulfilled revenge and a new chapter in her book of life... (Full summary inside. The rating may be a bit high) My first fic. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1: Dream Sands

Complete summary:

Over two and a half years ago, Pikachu's mother passed away, leaving her father with a mess, and her and her brother awash in anger. Little did Pikachu know that her mother's death left her with more than just unfulfilled revenge and a new chapter in her book of life. Now, in the dark morning hours of the morning before her first day of high school does she drift to sleep, unaware that she will not wake where she'd originally fallen asleep. She finds herself in a strange but familiar desert land, completely clueless as to when or how she got there, or how to get out. With the hounds of evil quickly closing in, she soon finds that her only means of escaping this strange land include a less-than-straightforward priest, a pair of extremely determined insurance girls, a haunted and hunted wandering outlaw, and someone she hoped to never see again...

Hello! RurouniVash here! This is my first fanfiction, and I just finally got a chance where I had courage and internet to upload this, so I did.

I'm trying to keep this short and sweet so I get right to the point. There are three things you guys should know about this fic and/or about how I write:

-This is a Trigun fanfic based mainly on the anime with certain aspects to the manga added in. There are also references to Rurouni Kenshin, but all that's really from that are sword terms and japanese words. If you haven't watched it, don't fear. If there is a japanese word/term that I used and didn't explain within the fic, I'll leave a little note at the bottom for translations/ meanings.

-In order to help keep my ADHD brain centered on one topic, I'm going to be using Gunsmoke measurements.

Feels=Feet

Iles=Miles

Dallons=Gallons

Yarz=Yards

$$ [Double Dollars]=$ [Dollars](From what I can conclude, $$2 = ~$1, though this is probably wrong)

- _Thoughts_ , 'Telepathic conversation', "Speech"

[Feb. 13, 2016: I edited this after rereading this because I noticed some things didn't make sense because of my rushed output. I changed two or three things, but nothing major. I will try and go over the next chapter to check for errors before I uploaded it, but no one's perfect, so if you notice something, just let me know and I will fix it.]

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun. I can never compare to the honorable Yasuhiro Nightow. Arigato, Yasuhiro Nightow!

Now, Without further ado!

* * *

The Void In My Soul By RurouniVash

Chapter 1: Dream Sands

The credits for the fourth anime I'd watched that day rolled right in front of my eyes. I brushed a piece of hair out of my face, and fumbled for the xbox controller, which I vaguely remembered to be in the pillows of my brother's bed (He has the biggest T.V. in our house. Who can pass up a chance to watch anime on a big-ass T.V. with surround sound? Definitely not me!). I looked at his alarm clock. 2:07 am, it read. Oops. Lost track of time again. I turned off the xbox and the T.V. and listened intently to the sounds of my house.

A distant sound of snoring traveled down the hall and into my brother's room. Good. My dad's asleep. I turned the volume on the surround system down to 3, and frowned at the fading display. _Poor thing doesn't wanna give up the ghost._ I thought to myself as I nudged my inherited cat, Gizmo, off of the corner of the bed. He gave a quiet 'merow' in protest, but jumped off the bed, and disappeared into the hallway. I didn't bother to chase him, as I knew he'd show up in my room somewhere along the line during the night.

I dug in my cargo shorts pocket and pulled out my ipod. I turned down the brightness and shone the light on the floor. I checked my brother's room to make sure my other cat hadn't snuck in (My brother is allergic to the cats), then exited the room, pulling the door closed shut behind me. I silently slunk across the hallway, a trait I'd acquired from my brother's example, and made a habit out of in my mother's presence (Even though it was a skill I didn't really need to keep. My mother had died over a year ago, and my father was a sound sleeper, unlike me.). I climbed into my window and into my bunk bed, then lay there.

I fixed my shorts, and pulled my blanket over my lower body. I stared blankly at the ceiling until I heard a car pull into our driveway. I sat up and looked out my window, which faces the front of our house. The blue beast (A.K.A. my brother's challenger) had returned. Somewhere down stairs, my dog stood, also hearing the return of my brother. I turned myself so that my back was facing the wall, and waited. I heard keys in the lock on the door, the door opening, the quiet 'Oh my god, one of my humans is home' attack from the dog, then saw a faint light from my brother's phone as he climbed the stairs.

"Brother." I said quietly as he opened the door to his room and went in. I received no response. _Typical Christopher_. I thought as I rolled my eyes and laid back down. I listened to my brother play a videogame, and fell asleep sometime after he called something in the game a 'son of a bitch'.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

You know those dreams where you feel like you're falling? Well, I was having one. I woke up (as par for the course for me) just before I hit the ground, face first. It didn't hurt as much as I had expected it to. What had I landed on? It definitely had NOT been my floor. I sat up, rubbed my eyes, and looked around. Yeah, this was definitely not my room.

I had landed on something that looked like it used to be the wall of a building that had fallen over onto the sand. I looked up as I sat up, and saw an ocean of stars and five moons; A medium sized tan one, a super tiny (Like so tiny, I almost mistook it for a star) light blue one, another light blue one of the same shade about three or four times the size of the littlest one, another blue one about the same size as the tan one, and a giant pinkish red one, which was probably bigger than all of the other moons combined. There was a town about an ile behind me. Other than that, it was desert all around me, and it was eerily quiet.

A cold wind blew, sending a chill down my spine. Only then did I realize I was still wearing what I'd gone to bed in: My Attack On Titan hoodie, a thin grey t-shirt, my light grey cargo shorts (with 10 pockets! No wonder I lose stuff so much.), and for some reason, my grey canvas Vans, though I was sure I hadn't worn those to bed (My shoes always came off the moment I got home). I scratched the back of my head, partially because it itched, and partially because I was extremely confused.

Something moving caught my eye, and I looked to the horizon. There was something clad in crimson red that fluttered in the wind. I determined it to be human-like lifeform due to it's size, shape, etc. It held a silver revolver in its right hand and had yellow orbs for eyes. It's left arm was held behind it's back and it was slowly walking towards me. It scared the hell outa me.

I scrambled backwards, my feet sliding in the rocky sand every time they neglected to find purchase. It was still getting closer; I didn't really expect it not to. I pressed my back into a rock, and the man stopped in front of me. My breath caught in my throat, and my heart was trying to beat itself out of my chest. There was no where left to run.

"Huh?" The blond standing in front of me said as his glasses slid down the bridge of his nose, revealing aquamarine irises.

"Y-you're V-Vash the Stampede." I stuttered. He looked about a foot to my right, then back at me.

"Please tell me you're not after the bounty my head." He said. I glanced my right to see what it was that had caused him to say that, and my eyes widened ever so slightly. A japanese style sword was propped up on the rock next to me. It looked suspiciously like Kenshin Himura's reverse-blade katana.

"N-no. I'd have no way to carry that much money around. I'm a rurouni." I said as I stood up, putting the sword in my belt. Vash stared at me blankly.

"Rurouni?" He repeated slowly.

 _Well, guess I can't use Japanese around Vash_ , I thought. "Rurouni. It means wanderer or drifter." I said. Understanding dawned on Vash's face and he mouthed the word 'oh'.

"You're so young to be wandering out here by yourself. How old are you? 15? 17?" He asked, and I smiled at all of his guesses. They were both wrong.

"14." I said. His jaw dropped a little.

"Just 14? You look 15 or 16." He said.

 _Yeah, like you're one to talk, Vash._ I thought. What I said must have made it through the idiotic part of his brain because his face washed over with worry.

"If you're only 14, then what're you doing out here?! It's dangerous to be alone in the desert!" He shouted. I resisted the urge to cover my ears from the higher pitch and high volume that he used.

"That's fine." I said as I turned around to walk away towards the town behind me. As I walked, I heard Vash's footsteps behind me and I stole a glance over my shoulder. Vash had slung his bag over his shoulder, and he was trailing behind me. I opened my mouth but then closed it, deciding that my stupid question was better left unsaid. Vash was going to same town as I was. I sighed as I stepped onto the main street. I felt that this wasn't just an odd dream that I could wake up from. No, it felt to real. I just wished that there was someone to pinch me and tell me that I wasn't dreaming.

* * *

Please Review! I'd appreciate it! Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Gotta Knock A Little Harder

Hello! RurouniVash again!

My writing must not have been that bad for you to come back again for a second chapter, but I am again trying to keep this short, so...

Disclaimer: (Crosses fingers and squeezes eyes shut) I own Trigun. I own Trigun. I own Trigun. (Opens one eye) No? (snaps fingers) Damn. Oh well. I don't own Trigun, cause if I did I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer, now would I? Trigun and all its glory belongs to the honorable Yasuhiro Nightow. Arigato, Yasuhiro Nightow!

(Dodges stray neko thrown by proof reader/best friend Yoshi) Yeah, yeah, alright already! On with the story! Jeez.

* * *

Chapter 2: Gotta Knock A Little Harder

During the twin suns' daily climb toward their midway point in the sky, problems started to arise for me, one after another.

For one, I was carrying a sword. That attracted quite a lot of attention, being as no one else had swords (Come on! The planet's named Gunsmoke!). And to make that problem worse, I couldn't really hide it, so I was essentially wandering around with a sign that said 'I have the power to slice you into pieces. Fear me'. Great.

Second, I had almost nothing. I'd checked my pockets and found two of the most useless things on the planet Gunsmoke. My wallet (Which was empty with the exception of a few dollars and the worst looking I.D. I'd promised to cut into tiny pieces then melt once I got a new one), and my ipod. Both useless. I had none of Gunsmoke's currency, no food, and no extra clothes. Not a damned thing. That added to the tag on my back. 'I'm homeless, hungry and I have the power to slice you to pieces.' Joy.

Next up in my growing list of problems: The suns had risen high and the worst of the heat had started to set in. I was wearing a dark green cotton hoodie that I'd tested in the Wisconsin winter to be good to about zero degrees without wind; In other words, that, in combination with my gift of being a human furnace, I was dying in the heat. I'd taken off my hoodie, and had tied it around my waist. I'd tried to use it to cover up some of the reverse-blade sword, but I soon found it looked suspicious, and had given up.

And the last thing on my list, and by far the most pressing: I had no idea when, where or how to get out of here. It wasn't that I didn't like it here; aside from the heat and the other various problems I had, I kinda liked it here. But as much as I liked it, I had determined earlier that I was here for real by the fact that I'd tried to shishkabob myself on the reverse-blade sword.

I'd sat down about 20 minutes ago on a bench, and tried to gather my thoughts. I'd partially drawn the reverse blade sword and I'd touched the back of the blade (the back of the blade rather than the front was sharp, hence reverse-blade). I'd yanked my hand back when I'd felt _pain_. You weren't supposed to feel pain in dreams, at least normally. So, I kept wandering around town, trying to figure something, anything, out. I turned a corner, and headed into the town's center. I sat on the ground indian style next to the monument, placing the reverse-blade sword tip down on the ground in between my feet and leaning the rest of the sword on my left shoulder.

 _Why am I here? I don't get this, any of it._ I thought to myself as I stared at the swirls in the sand on the ground. A large object blocked out the suns, and I looked up. A man wearing an official looking outfit was sitting on a thomas that had four bags balanced on it; two bags in front of the saddle, and two behind the saddle. All of the bags were white, and were marked 'mail'.

"Your name wouldn't happen to be Pikachu, would it?" He asked. [Come on, you really can't expect me to tell you my real name, now can you?]

"Yeah, that'd be me." I answered carefully. I didn't get mistaken for Vash blowing something up already, did I? He pulled a black and grey backpack with a single strap out of one of the bags on the thomas and pulled an envelope out of the stack he held in his hand.

"These are yours." He said, and I stood up, leaning the reverse-blade sword against my leg. I took the bag, and set it on the ground next to me.

"Thanks..." I said, taking the envelope cautiously.

The messenger tipped his hat. "Have a nice day now."

"Yeah, you too." I said, as I stared at the envelope in my hand. I sat on the ground as I had been before, and I pulled the bag to my side. It was a little heavy, but nothing I couldn't handle. I gently tore the envelope open, and pulled out the paper it held. I unfolded the paper and began to read at my fast pace.

 _Dear Pikachu,_ it read. _I assume since you're reading this that you received the letter and your bag. The bag contains what you'll need to get yourself out your little predicament. I suggest you check yourself into the inn. Desert nights are as cold as the winters you are so accustomed to, and you cannot afford to freeze to death. If you follow your new friend tomorrow, you will be on your way to getting yourself out of the Universe. Good luck. Sincerely, Someone who wishes to see you succeed._

 _P.S. You might want to look on your 11 o'clock. Here comes your new friend now!_

What. In. The. Fucking. Hell. For all the questions I already had, I just got more! What was the whole postscript about checking my 11 about? I looked up to where my 11 o'clock would be if I were at the center of a clock, and saw geranium red coming my way.

"Hey. How's it going?" Vash said, sitting down next to me, a box of doughnuts in hand.

"Uh, good I guess..." I said. I looked at the letter again as Vash started to dive into the box of fresh pastries.

 _The bag contains what you'll need to get yourself out of your little predicament._ I hoped that meant that the bag had everything I was missing. The part about desert nights being cold I already knew. _If you follow your new friend tomorrow, you will be on your way to getting yourself out of the Universe._ So whoever was my new friend, and judging by the fact that Vash was the only person that currently knew of my existence on Gunsmoke, he was probably this 'new friend' the letter mentioned. But what was this 'Universe' place? Was it Gunsmoke, perhaps? I still had those nagging _when_ and _for how long_ questions circling in the back of my brain. _Good luck and Someone who wishes to see you succeed._ Well, whoever sent this mysterious letter wanted me to see this through to the end. _Here comes your new friend now!_ Okay, so I had now confirmed my previous idea about this letter referred to Vash as my new friend. But how? How did they know that Vash was going to walk up right then? It was starting to confuse me to the point of near insanity.

"Is that a letter from your family?" Vash asked, waving a half eaten doughnut at the paper I held in my hand.

 _I wish I knew,_ I thought. "No. Just.. something stupid. Nothing to worry about." I said as I folded the letter back up, jammed it in the envelope and stuck it in my bag. Vash shrugged and shoved another doughnut in his mouth. He held one out to me.

"Dofnut?" He said, his mouth still full.

"No. Thanks for the offer, though." I said. I sat for a moment, then I realized I was still missing one of the things I should've known in order to try and place myself on the anime or manga timeline, if it was even possible. "So what's the name of this town, anyway?"

Vash swallowed his mouthful of doughnuts. "Dankin town."

"Dankin..." I repeated as I tried to place the name. The significance of the town then dawned on me, and the radio cast from the first episode of Trigun echoed through my head; 'The area of Dankin is mostly demolished. All residents please go to your designated shelter areas...' "Lovely." I said sarcastically.

"What, is there something wrong with this town?" Vash said before jamming another doughnut in his mouth.

"Ah, no, not at all." I said, smiling nervously. I played with the string wrapped around the top of the sheath on the reverse-blade sword until a loud booming sound from down the street attracted my attention. "What was that?" I said, and Vash looked cautiously towards the source of the sound. I pulled my bag over my shoulder, and put the reverse-blade sword in my belt as I stood. Vash stood up next to me, the final doughnut from the now empty box hanging out of his mouth. I suddenly realized that Vash was taller than I was, probably about 6 1/2 feels tall. His hand was hovering around his right hip where I knew his gun was.

"I'm not sure, but it sure didn't sound friendly." He said. He then shoved the doughnut in his mouth and swallowed it after lightly chewing it. What we heard next sent Vash slinking away, and me into a slight panic.

"Vash the Stampede, I know you're in this town! It's time you know that I'm here for the price on your head!" Was what echoed down the street. I turned on my heel, and followed Vash.

"What wonderful creatures you have following you." I said sarcastically. Vash sighed, but kept moving.

"Man, this is why I stick to playing games with children." He said as he rounded a corner. "Because bount- Gah!" He choked out as his face stopped within a few centimeters of very sharp pointed metal boomerang. The owner hadn't yet noticed, and that was what saved Vash's hide at that time. I yanked him backward, and leaned against the wall. I looked around the corner, then shot back behind it when I saw what was around the corner. A giant about 7 feels tall dressed in red blocked the path. He had a green mohawk, his ears were pierced, and his legs were rather short.

"Aw man. That's just how I was planning to spend my day," I whinned quietly. Then Mr. Big & Ugly turned around, and saw us before we could run from his line of sight. We didn't waste any time in running the opposite direction.

"Get back here!" Descartes yelled, then I heard the telltale sound that told me he was gonna throw his boomerang. I saw Vash slide on the ground, and I somersaulted as the boomerang went flying over our heads. When the boomerang came back, I got up, and instantly felt better about the sand that had crawled into the back of my shirt. If I'd stayed standing, I'd be missing everything from the lungs up. The buildings were nothing but rubble from mid-first level up, and dust was everywhere.

"Anybody up for a lunch of rock pancakes with dust sugar and rebar sausage links?" I muttered. Vash's face was twitching, a 'god dammit' look plastered on his face. We both knew that the destruction of the town would be blamed on Vash, adding to the poor guy's already legendary bounty. The sound of ammo stocks and gun hammers brought us out of our daze. We turned slowly, and met Descartes and his gang as they pointed guns and a scary boomerang at our faces.

"Any last words?" One of the bandits asked us.

"I've got some!" I shouted. The group of bandits stared at me, waiting for my so-called 'last words'. "Kiss my ass!" I shouted as I picked up a rock and chucked it at Descartes' face. He blocked it with his boomerang as I bolted away, Vash doing the same in the opposite direction. A few bullets hunted for the taste of our blood, but came up short.

"Get both of them!" I heard Descartes boom. I laughed nervously as I turned a corner. I was now sure that Descartes wanted me dead as much as he wanted Vash dead, and it was all because of my impulsive brain. I turned onto a main road, slinking among the crowds of people for the sake of stealth. When I made it to the end of the street, I ducked into an intact building. I spun around and gently closed the door, releasing my pent up breath.

"You've got-" Someone started to say, but they didn't get much farther. I drew the reverse-blade sword, flipping it as I pinned the speaker to the floor. I sunk the tip of the reverse-blade sword into the floor and Vash glanced at the faint light glinting off the sharpened side of the reverse-blade sword, which was a mere quarter of an inch from decapitating him. He took a second to recover his breath, then he smiled. "Uh, hey."

"Hey yourself. You obviously want to die, doing shit like that." I said, getting up and offering my hand to help him up. He took it and stood.

"One could say the same about you. Someone wanted to kill you and you threw a rock in their face after you told them to kiss your ass." He said as he brushed the dust and sand off his coat.

"ADHD does that to you. Makes it a little easier to laugh in the face of death."

"ADHD? What's that?"

"Attention deficit hyperactive disorder. Can't sit still, can't think straight, and I'm probably too impulsive for my own good."

"Hmm." Vash said, then his eyes narrowed as I heard Descartes' boomerang again.

"Not this again." I whined, then Vash and I dropped to the floor to avoid the boomerang. It sliced through the building like butter, and the building crumbled, though we were able to avoid being crushed under the rubble by jumping backwards. "Alright, I don't know about you, but I'm not sticking around here." I said, brushing dust off myself.

"I think I'll go with you." Vash said.

"But then the questions become where?"

"There's a saloon about twenty-two iles from here."

"With the way things are going, we'll probably get there by about noon tomorrow."

"I'm sure we'll get there long before that."

"Don't be so sure." I said, then we ran out the door before the boomerang hit us again. What we didn't realize was that the only way we had to get out that town was if it was damned near completely destroyed.

* * *

Okay, just in case someone wants to try and burn me: Yes, I realize that Vash's wiki page says he's 5'7". But I just... I can't deal with him being an inch shorter than me, okay?! I mean, Vash's one of the taller people in the anime, next to Wolfwood, Milly, Descartes, {Probably a few more I'm too lazy to name...}, and I can't stand the thought of him being shorter than me. Same goes for Wolfwood {He's supposed to be 5'8" according to his wiki page}. And poor Meryl's only 4'7". Poor insurance girl.

Yoshi: Pika, we get the point.

Vash: Wait, I'm 5'7"?

Not if I can help it! I won't stand to be taller than you! (Realizes pun and starts to laugh) Okay, maybe I won't... Um... Dammit! Yoshi!

Yoshi: What, did you decide to become even more of a midget? [This is a running joke we have. Yoshi's about 6 or 7 inches taller than me.]

Uh, no. But Vash kinda did, and HELP, er, something... I don't know...

Yoshi: Reviews? They always seem to work, don't they?

Oh, uh, yeah! Please review! It makes me happy, which gets rid of my depressed mood for the day. The first review I got for this story I read at like three in the morning and I think I may have used one of the bigger bottles of self control to not wake up the rest of my household...

Yoshi: But what if they flame you, Pika?

(Smiles evilly) Flames will be used to keep the plot bunnies in my closet warm during the rest of this cold winter, or they'll be used to light the candles in my Trigun shrine (mutters to self) Because I am a Vash fangirl...

Vash: (Swallows doughnut) I heard my name.

Nothing! Nothing of importance! Anyway, catch you later! Love and Peace! (Does the love and peace sign, and keeps chanting)

Yoshi & Vash: (Start chanting with Pikachu) Love and Peace! 

[Ok, I'm just trying out the ending commentary. Please let me know if you love it or hate it in the review.]


End file.
